Wild Monster Tribe
Overview Wild Monster Tribes are NPCs of the game Backyard Monsters. These Tribes are attackable, each of these Tribes have their own unique bases. Wild Monster Tribes can also attack you, and these kinds of Monsters they send in are different for each tribe. They do not use Champion Monsters. The Tribes' bases usually have too much a certain building. For example, a Kozu Tribe base has nearly quadruple the blocks a normal player can have, a Dreadnaut Tribe base has too much Laser Towers and Tesla Towers, and a Legionnaire Tribe base has lots of Sniper Towers and Cannon Towers. Kinds of Monster Tribes Legionnaire Tribe The Legionnaire Tribe is arguably the weakest Tribe in the game. Their only Defenses are Sinpers and Cannons. They send in Tower Destroyers like Octo-ooze, Ichi and Crabatron when they attack you. They sometimes send in Banditos along with them. Abunakki Tribe The Abunakki Tribe is the oddest among the bunch. In early levels, they have very weak bases that one could easily trample. But as the game progresses, they grow more and more powerful. Though they lack Blocks, their bases are heavily ridden with Booby Traps. When attacking, they send masses of Eye-ra along with other Monsters. Kozu Tribe The Kozu Tribe's base is perhaps the largest among the Tribes. They focus on Masonry and have Triple the blocks that an average player could have. Their Bases would exceed the boundary line. They have the Most Resources among the Tribes, and most players attack them due to this aspect. When they attack you, they usually send Looters and General Monsters. Dreadnaut Tribe The Dreadnaut Tribe is the most technologically advanced tribe of the four. In their base, they usually specialize in Tesla Towers and Laser Towers, though they do use a Sniper Tower at one point. When attacking, they send Brains at you. Then at level 40 they will start to use D.A.V.Es and Teratorns at you. Moloch Tribe/Moloch's Minions The Moloch Tribe is the only Inferno Tribe in the game. Most people often mistake Moloch's minions as the Moloch Tribe itself, although Moloch's minions are only his well, Minions. Actual Moloch Tribe Base designs often follow some kind of art pattern, one of his bases looked like some sort of Crop Circles, while his final base looked like the Pentagram. As for his Minions, the bases of his Minions follow a symmetrical layout, and unlike the other Wild Monster Tribes, which often have too much of something, this one has the just amount of buildings. Brukkarg Tribe The most limited Tribe of them all, and perhaps the most powerful. The Brukkarg Tribe's defense designs are diverse for each base. During the Brukkarg War event, they used defense designs like the Big Dumb Bunch and the 3-Sided Design. They attack you during events, but when they attack, they send in massive armies to your base. They even send in Champions in the Brukkarg War event. Trojan Horse The Trojan Horse is a gigantic wooden horse that will appear in your base after attacking a wild monster's yard 5-10 times. When you click on it, it will present you with a note talking about the great amount of bloodshed that has occured between you and the wild monsters, and it gives you a choice between accepting the horse, or sending it back. Regardless of the choice, however, five of each monster, except Vorg, Slimeattikus, Zafreeti, Teratorn, Wormzer, D.A.V.E., and the champion monsters, will spew out of the horse's mouth. The horse will only appear in your yard once. (In rare cases, it may appear twice.). See Also *List of Monsters - for a full list of monsters found in Backyard Monsters *Basic Monsters - for the basic backyard monsters' information *Inferno Monsters - for the underground monsters' information *Champion Monsters - for the most powerful monsters' information *'Wild Monster Tribes' - for the non playable monsters' information Category:Events Category:Wild Monster